


Crying at night

by a_reader_and_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Children of Characters, F/M, Nifflers, Parenthood, Potter Family-centric (Harry Potter), Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: James wakes Harry and Ginny up at the middle of the night. Harry goes to calm him down.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 24





	Crying at night

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for a Tumblr request. Come visit me there @harrypotterfanfictionwriter
> 
> Unbeta'ed!

A constant soft slapping on his arm woke Harry up. 

"What is," he mumbled trying to see in the darkness and without his glasses. Then it registered him the crying of his son. Their baby, James Sirius Potter. 

"You have to soothe him." Ginny told him, burying her face back in her pillow, almost asleep again. During the day Ginny took care of James mostly as he was teaching at Hogwarts so he took care of his son at night. 

Taking his glasses from the nightstand and putting them on, he made way to the nursery room. The closer he got, the harder the crying got. 

"Hey hey, calm down love. Daddy is here" he said as he entered the nursery, carefully taking James from his crib. The boy looked at him with wide, doe-eyed eyes, the crying turning in soft sniffling. 

"Sssh it's alright." Harry started to walk around, lightly bouncing James in his arms. 

Soon the sniffling stopped too, and not long after the boy was back asleep. With a smile, Harry placed him back in his crib, making sure his son's blanket decorated with brooms and snitches was placed over him and his stuffed niffler, a present from Luna, was next to him. 

Then after watching his son a little longer he went back to bed, lying down next to Ginny before falling asleep himself too. 


End file.
